1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a timepiece faceplate and a timepiece.
2. Background Technology
Timepieces and timepiece faceplates require functionality as a commercial product and decorative aspects (an aesthetic appearance) as a decorative ornament. Well-known faceplates for a timepiece are typically composed of a metal material in order to yield an appearance that imparts a sense of luxury. There have also been attempts to use a faceplate composed of an alloy having a complex composition in order to obtain an appearance that is not as readily achieved using pure gold, pure silver, or other pure materials (e.g., see Patent Document 1).
However, with a well-known timepiece faceplate, the range of appearance that can be expressed is limited, and it is not possible to sufficiently respond to the needs of consumers. For example, there are also decorative ornaments in which fur is used, but a timepiece is a precision instrument, and it is therefore not possible to provide a furred timepiece faceplate due to concerns about damage from fallen hair or other adverse events.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-222605 (Patent Citation 1) is examples of the related art.